Street Fighters save the day
by Yamagata
Summary: Alternate ending to Super Smash Bros. Return of the Subspace Emissary. Street Fighters arrive to save the day and the girls fight alongside them. Rated for some swearing.


**I don't own the following: Street Fighter (they belong to Capcom), Final Fight (they belong to Capcom), Slam Masters (they belong to Capcom), The Street Fighter EX characters (they belong to Arika), Super Smash Bros. (property of Nintendo), Sora and Kairi (property of Square Enix) or this Kaibu fellow (property of The Brawler). This is an alternate ending to Super Smash Bros.: Return of the Subspace Emissary a fanfic by The Brawler. There are changes, the girls join the fight and there is a song "Century Color" that song belongs to Ray Guns. This alternate ending may be long so grab a popcorn or a bottle of soda or vodka and enjoy.

* * *

**

Interpol HQ, USA.

Several Street Fighters arecalled from all around the globe for this mission Interpol has for them. After all the Street Fighters entered the meeting room, they were greeted by the Interpol Chief.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen so glad you could join us." The Interpol Chief greeted.

"So what do you all want for anyway?" Ken asked.

"We have a special mission for you all but you and some villains will have to work together for this." the chief said.

"WHAT?!" The good guys shouted.

"We all know you don't like working with villains but you're going to need help from them for this mission, but they are extremely dangerous and can't be trusted, so if they try to escape... don't hesitate to take them down." the chief said.

"So what's the mission?" Eagle said in a fine British accent.

Interpol shows a video of people fighting strange purple monsters.

"Those are the Super Smash Bros. their world has been attack by Primids. This man here," shows a picture of a kid with a strange weapon "Sora is being used by the Subspace Emissary. It looks like this man," shows a picture with a clown-like look "Dimentio had been using him all this time. He has already taken these 5 women now he wants these women." Shows a picture of 7 women "Peach, Zelda, Samus, Krystal, Palutena, Mist and Amy. It is possible that 5 of them are being held hostage. We prepared something that can be useful should Sora's girlfriend merge with Tabuu.

"Who is this Sora's girlfriend?" Kairi asked.

"Her name is... Kairi." the chief said.

"Hey. A girl with my name?" Kairi showed a strange look.

"Yes but not one us" the chief shows a syringe full of a strange liquid. "this is a special liquid. Not only will it free Kairi from Tabuu's control but it will also restore the Nintendo worlds to their former glory." the chief got up from his seat. "If the villains get all girls, you're mission is to free the girls and inject Kairi. Dudley would care to hold onto it?" the chief offered the syringe to Dudley. "Yes sir. It is my pleasure to carry a strange weapon like this."

The Street Fighter team came to a lab. "Okay before you head to this Subspace, we would like give you these. They are portal watches, they can take you where ever you want to go." Ryu, Ken, Guile, Charlie, Cody and others each put one on. The chief shows a serious look "Alright. One last thing. If we don't hear from you all by dawn tomorrow. We'll have no choice but to assume the worst and try to find you all."

A scientist turns on a little demonstration video which is on pause "Alright guys listen up. If Tabuu merges with Kairi, You've got 24 hours to inject her and return her to normal as well as revive the trophies before they supply Tabuu with too much energy." the scientist explains the plays it showing stick men reviving a stick trophy and injecting a stick person. "Now if you touch any of the trophies after too much energy to Tabuu..." then the scientist plays a video of a stick touching a stick trophy which doesn't revive. "The game's over for the girls. And if you inject Kairi after 24 hours..." the scientistplays another video this time of a stick man injecting a stick being which doesn't work "The game's over for Kairi."

They open a portal to Subspace and enter.

"Good luck people. And watch yourselves there."

........

Mario and Bowser stood there in shock as Dimentio floated in front of them.

"How is this possible? You were destroyed!" Mario exclaimed.

"I was for a short while but the Chaos Heart helped" Dimentio explained. "Before my soul departed, the Chaos Heart reacted to my death by bringing me back."

"Sounds like something that would only happen in one of those Fanfiction things" said Wolf. There was an awkward pause.

"Anyway," Dimentio continued, "Unfortunately, I was trapped here in Subspace. I could've escaped but Tabuu would've killed me for good if he was aware of my presence."

Bowser asked "So you've been here this whole time?"

"Correct. I even witnessed the final battle against Tabuu. Once he died, I took over and set about bringing the Primids back. Sadly, they weren't all in my power. I was however able to make my own versions of the Subspace Bombs to rip up the land. I wanted something that would catch your attention and bring you here so you could be defeated" Dimentio explained.

"Well, now we're all here and we'll kick your butt!" yelled Fox.

"Yeah. Three people defeated you when you were super powerful. This won't even be a challenge!" declared Sonic.

Dimentio waggled his finger. "I wouldn't be so optimistic. After all, I was able to destroy a whole world."

Sora stared st him. "What? _You _destroyed my home?"

"Of course. Once I realised the host was there, I set about ruining it. But then I noticed you. The Keyblade Master. With your help, I knew things would be easier. So, I told you the Super Smash Bros were responsible so you would work for me." Dimentio began to chuckle. "Ironic, isn't it? The one who saved all worlds from impending darkness ends up dooming them to it."

Sora couldn't believe it. He collapsed in despair. The others looked both angry and confused.

G&W beeped which everyone didn't understand but Meta Knight translated it as "What do you mean 'host'?"

"Well, my plan to get revenge is to destroy all the worlds and rebuild perfect ones to rule over. Without the Chaos Heart, I set about getting the next best thing, Tabuu!"

Everyone jumped in surprise. "Tabuu? You're intent of bringing that madman back?" demanded Ganondorf.

"Well, not completely. His soul will exist in another body but I'll control him. Of course, I needed something else to transfer his soul into the host. The Pure Hearts."

Mario looked confused. "But the Pure Hearts are objects of light. How would they bring back an evil person?"

Dimentio spoke again. "Not the exact Pure Hearts. Seven substitutes that existed in the bodies of seven different maidens. A bit like the Princesses of Heart. Eh, Sora?"

Sora recoiled in horror. He was beginning to see what he had done and now the worlds were paying the price.

"So, these hearts… I think I can guess whose bodies they inhabit" said Pit.

Dimentio smirked and snapped his fingers. On one side of him appeared the trophies of Peach, Zelda and Samus. On the other side were Mist and Amy.

"You let them go, right now!" threatened Ike.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Dimentio said calmly.

Wario scoffed. "You seem to be forgetting that you have five. Not seven."

"Well, I'm prepared."

Dimentio snapped his fingers again, causing an echo.

........

In the jungle, Krystal was watching the monkeys rebuilding their homes. Suddenly, she vanished in a flash of purple light.

........

In Skyworld, Palutena was sitting on her throne, wondering how Pit was. Then, like Krystal, she vanished in a purple light.

........

Back in Subspace, their trophies appeared next to Dimentio. It was Pit and Fox's turn to get angry now.

"How did you do that?" asked a confused Nana.

"Sora was able to place invisible devices on them that turn them into trophies and bring them here. A bit like the badges that Dedede made, only with a different reaction. I only had enough power to make two" explained Dimentio.

He continued, "Now, I have all seven and the host!" he cried.

Yoshi looked about nervously. "Who's the host?"

"I'm glad you asked" Dimentio sneered, snapping his fingers once more. A scream was heard from Kairi's direction as she floated up into the air. Sora tried to save her but was knocked back by a forcefield.

Once she was in the air, the seven trophies began to circle and glow as Dimentio chanted.

"Seven purest hearts. Use the surrounding darkness to resurrect the Subspace entity!"

Seven lights emanated from the trophies, piercing Kairi, causing her to cry in pain. Her screams were absolute torture to the heroes, who could do nothing to save her.

Dimentio spoke again. "Here is your new body, TABUU!"

Kairi was engulfed in a blue light, as the trophies flew upwards, suspending over her. As the light vanished, Kairi was different. Her body was how light blue and looked like she was made out of data. She also had a pair of butterfly wings on her back. She'd probably be beautiful if it wasn't for the cold stare in her red eyes.

Dimentio began to cackle, insanely. "I give you, the destroyer of all worlds, KAIBU!"

The heroes stared at the newly transformed Kairi and prepared for the inevitable.

"Now, Kaibu, destroy these vermin!" Dimentio ordered, but she just floated there. "Didn't you hear me? I said destroy them!" Dimentio repeated. Still, she did nothing.

Dimentio eventually lost his cool. "I said destroy. You know, it's like annihilating, obliterating. JUST KILL THEM!!!"

Kaibu turned to Dimentio and suddenly grabbed him by the throat. For the first time ever, Dimentio looked scared. Before he could ask what she was doing, he began to get electrocuted. Next thing he knew, he was glowing blue before exploding.

"Woah, she's gone completely berserk!" cried Falco. That wasn't the end of it. Kaibu turned to face the heroes. They knew what they had to do. The team, except Sora, jumped at her and prepared to fight.

Mario and Luigi tried to hit her but she teleported behind them and smacked them away. Bowser and Link had a go but she charged at them with some sort of blade. Both were too slow and slashed upwards.

Ganondorf and Toon Link jumped from behind but she turned around, turned into a shark shaped blade and shot straight through them. Pit flew at her but she threw a whip at him, which caught him and she threw him into the Ice Climbers.

She then pulled out a circular spiky disk and threw it at R.O.B who managed to avoid it but got Kirby. The robot made an attempt of attacking her while her defences were down but the disk returned like a boomerang and knocked him over. Meta Knight flew at her while Dedede tried to attack from underneath but a forcefield made from electricity surrounded her and badly injured the two before they were sent flying.

Olimar threw Pikmin at her while Fox used his blaster but they didn't do anything. Before they knew it, Kaibu was repeatedly karate chopping them. The final hit sent them flying, nearly hitting Falco and Wolf, who ran as fast as they could to attack her but she fired several bullets at them from her hands. They managed to use their Reflectors in time but were unprepared for the huge ball of energy she fired at them.

Captain Falcon ran full speed and was able to get a hit. To his horror, she didn't feel a thing. Kaibu then transformed into a yellow object that grabbed hold of the F-Zero pilot and bashed into the ground. He was thrown upwards, eventually crashing into Pikachu. Red pulled out Squirtle and the turtle used Waterfall to reach her. To both their surprise, she sent out different copies of herself that did damage to both Pokémon and Trainer. A few even hit Lucario who was trying to do a sneak attack.

Jigglypuff floated towards her but a bunch of lights sparkled for a quick second before blowing up and sending the puffball falling through the air. Marth would've caught her but he was hit by the explosions too. Ike, Ness, Lucas, G&W, Snake and Sonic decided to join up for a final assault but to their surprise, Kaibu became gigantic and fired lasers from her eyes that sent them sprawling into the rest of the heroes.

It was nearly over. The Super Smash Bros. were weakened by Kaibu. The Subspace Emissary had won. None of them realized how strong Kaibu was until it was too late. Things were not good and now they were watching as Kaibu was charging something. Then 7 smashers Mario, Link, Pikachu, Pit, Fox, Ike and Sonic began saying saddened farewells to the trophized girls that were high above Kaibu beyond their reach.

"Goodbye Peach. I will... always love you since i rescued you so many times." Mario said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Farewell Zelda... If only i could've... married you... we would have made nice babies." Link cried.

"Goodbye Samus... The worst part is.... that i'll never see you again." Pikachu tearfully said.

"Farewell Krystal. I should've seen the device Sora planted earlier..." Fox said as he cried.

"So long Palutena.... If only i could see your lips moving... just one last time." Pit sadfully said.

"Goodbye Mist.. I'm sorry i've been a bad brother in... all my life...now i'll never... save you now." Ike cried out.

"Farewell Amy.... I think i really do love you... I wish i could see you and Peach together talking to each other... JUST ONCE!!!!" Sonic said as he was about to die.

Kaibu fired and all 33 Smashers except Sora were turned into trophies. Sora had seen it with his eyes. If he had fought maybe he could've saved the girls.

Kaibu charged at her boyfriend Sora and Sora was trying to dodge her attacks. "Kairi! This isn't like you! Snap out of it Kairi!" Sora reasoned but Kaibu didn't listen. She attacked with her sword much to Sora's horror. "The girls can still be saved Kairi! There is still hope for them! Ple-" before Sora could finish Kaibu cut his arm.

"Dimentio is a nasty person, turning friend against friend. I don't want to fight you! You are still my friend Kairi! Don't do this!" Sora reasons. Kaibu swings her sword across Sora's chest causing him to fall down. This was it. Sonic's mission to save Amy was over without ever being accomplished. The worlds were doomed. Kaibu had defeated everyone. The game was over.

But as Sora said, there is still hope.

"HADOUKEN!!" 2 voices shouted as 2 balls of energy hit something between the trophies. The trophies fell as Kaibu screamed in pain. The 2 figures wearing white and red touch the trophies of Peach, Zelda, Samus, Palutena, Krystal, Mist and Amy one at a time. The men step back as the girls slowly woke up.

Mist was the first to speak "Where am i?"

The figure in white said "In Subspace. We know about it Mist. My name is Ryu and that is Ken Masters." Ryu said the last part as he pointed to Ken.

"How did you save us?" Amy asked confused.

"Simple. We were able to see what was between your trophies then fired some Hadoukens at it. After destroying it, we touched all your trophies and it got you back to normal."

Sora wakes up and sees Ryu, Ken, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Krystal, Palutena, Mist and Amy all together. "Aren't you going to apologize for trying to kidnap them Sora?" Ken asked.

Sora gets into a begging position. "Please! Forgive me! I'm sorry i turned you all into trophies, but please! Please forgive me!"

"We forgive you." Krystal answered.

"We found out about that Dimentio guy's plans." Ken lifted Sora up.

"Now stand back Sora, the girls and us are gonna try and get Kairi back to her normal self." Ryu pointed to the weakened Kaibu.

"Really? You and what army uh... Ryu?" Sora wanted to know.

"You really wanna know what army we're leading? If so take a good look at where Kairi had turned all the smashers into trophies." Ken pointed to where Mario's trophy had fallen.

When Sora looked he saw that the 33 smashers revived by people from another world. They were Street Fighters! Among them were Chun-Li, Guile, E. Honda, Blanka,  
Zangief, Dhalsim, Eagle, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, M. Bison, Fei-Long, Cammy, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Abel, Crimson Viper, El Fuerte, Rufus, Seth, Gouken, Akuma, Rose,  
Gen, Sakura Kasugano, Dan Hibiki, Adon, Guy, Cody Travers, Sodom, Rolento Schugerg, Charlie, Birdie, Gen, Maki Genryusai, Yun Lee, Yang Lee, Karin Kanzaki,  
Rainbow Mika, Alex, Dudley, Elena, Ibuki, Necro, Oro, Sean Matsuda, Hugo, Urien, Gill, Makoto, Q, Remy, Twelve, Hokuto, Doctrine Dark, Cracker Jack, Nanase,  
Pullum Purna, Skullomania, Darun Mister, Blair Dame, Allen Snider, Kairi (Street Fighter EX's Kairi at that), Garuda, Shadowgeist, Sharon, Hayate, Area, Volcano Russo, Mike Haggar, Carlos Miyamoto, Dean, Lucia Morgan, Kyle Travers, Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, El Stingray, The Great Oni, Titanic Tim, King Rasta Mon, Alexander the Grater,  
Black Widow, The Wraith, Rip Saber, Victor Ortega, Jumbo Flapjack and The Scorpion. They had managed to get the villains into an uneasy alliance.

"Hey man. We came to save you guys from the Subspace Army." Sean said.

"H-how do you know about us smashers?" Falco asked.

"I'll tell you. One night before dinner with my girl Candy i was looking up articles on wikipedia about you guys and so i played a wii game to see if i was right. After wasting too much time Candy me pulled out of my room so we could get dinner sooner or later. I had told everyone at a tournament about you all and guess what? They were SHOCKED!" Rufus told the smashers.

"He's right man." Yun Lee adjusting his cap.

"We forgot introductions," Blanka holds out a hand to Donkey Kong. "The name's Blanka."

"Donkey Kong." Donkey Kong introduced.

"My name is Abel in case you didn't know." Abel introduced himself to Meta Knight.

"I am Meta Knight." Meta Knight said.

The Street Fighters all introduce themselves to the girls and the smashers.

The girls walked towards their lovers. Mario, Link, Pikachu, Pit, Fox, Ike and Sonic ran to them.

"PEACH!"

"ZELDA!"

"SAMUS!"

"PALUTENA!"

"KRYSTAL!"

"MIST!"

"AMY!"

The 7 lovers of the girls gave each of them a hug with tears of happiness running down their faces.

"Oh Amy! How long has it been without you?" Sonic said worriedly with tears running down his face.

"Oh Sonic. I never doubted you. You never forget about me! Oh i'm so happy!" Amy said with a smile.

"Aww... Get a room why don't you." Rolento said.

The girls stopped the hugging then looked their lovers in the eyes.

"Fox, i'm sorry but i will fight for mankind. I have found a new friend in the form of Ryu." Krystal had told Fox.

"Pit you have done very well. But now let me handle this." Palutena pleaded.

"I'm very proud of you Ike. I've always wanted to save a life, now i will join the fight! Today i will help the Street Fighters!" Mist said to her brother.

"Sonic, i'm so glad you saved me so many times now it's time for me to repay you." Amy said pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Pikachu, you fought the primids heroically, but now let us and the Street Fighters handle this." Samus heartwarmingly said to Pikachu.

"Link. You've always shown your kind heart out to me. I will prove it now." Zelda said to Link.

"Mario. I want to thank you for all those times you helped me. Now it's time for me to repay you." Peach said as she hugged Mario.

"But..." Mario protested.

"No bloody 'buts'!" Eagle threatened aiming one of his clubs at the plumber.

"Just for once, let the women be woman enough to make a stand. Because even mice show their fangs when cornered." Rufus declared as he cracked his knuckles.

"Just let women be fighters for now." Hayate said about to draw his sword.

"Come on mate! You know how angry my friends get!" Alexander demanded.

"If you don't the girls do their part and let us turn Kairi back to her normal form all of mankind here will be consumed!" T. Hawk said.

"And he's not talking about just humans here, but also humanoid animals and pokemon." Hokuto said.

"Alright!" The 7 lovers of the girls said.

The 33 Smashers stood back as Dudley showed something to the girls. "Do you know what this is?""No. What is it anyway?" Mist asked concernly. "This syringe is full of substance powerful enough to turn a person from data monster back to normal." Dudley declared. "Just one injection and she won;t be able to surpress it." Dudley pointed the syringe at the weakened Kaibu as she got up.

"Okay, Dudley before we even think about that syringe of yours, i say we make an example of that freak." Adon got into a stance.

"Guile, Chun-Li, Gunloc. This is going to be the fight of our lives." Charlie got into a stance.

"Sakura. If i get back without you, i'll call your folks." Area armed herself with her giant robot arm.

"They've done their part." Krystal started then all the girls said "Now we'll do ours!"

"Alright people! In the name of mankind... CHAAAAAAAARGE!!!!" Ryu gave the command. The Street Fighter team and the girls charged at Kaibu as "Century Color" by Ray Guns plays in the background.

"Century Color Million Color"

Gen was the first to attack, Kaibu threw a disc boomerang but Gen ducked and did his Zan'Ei on her. The disc boomerang hits her in the face and Fei-Long kicks her with his Shien Kyaku.

"akai akai hanabira yo [Uh..Century Color]  
aoi aoi hane ni nare [Uh..Million Color]"

Kaibu tried to turn into a shark-like blade but Eagle hit her with his Oxford Red technique then knocked into Peach who hit her with her golf club.

"anata no mirai somete aishite umare kawatte yuku..."

Kaibu almost threw a whip at Dean but he dodged then did an electrical uppercut on her.

"kuri kaesu kisetsu-tachi ga kokoro to karada wo aratte kureru anata no naka ni aru kizu kuchi wo itawari fukaku iyashi ai nagara"

"Get ready to go down asshole!" Gunloc, Guile and Charlie said then Gunloc did an Irish Whip on Kaibu then Charlie did his Somersault Kick while Guile did his Flash Kick on her.

Kaibu almost turned into a golden object but Allen Snider saw it coming and did his Justice Fist sending spiraling into Amy who swung her hammer at a great length in a home-run manner. Kaibu is then sent into Adon who kicks her with his Jaguar Kick.

"honno chiisana TSUBOMI futari de sodateru ai dake de ii zutto..."

Dudley punches Kaibu in the face who then grabs him and was about to give him the treatment she gave Dimentio but Rip Saber saves the boxer by dashing a grenade without it's pin at Kaibu, Dudley is free then does his Jet uppercut on her afterwards.

"soshite akai akai hanabira ga [Uh..Century Color]  
aoi aoi hane ni naru [Uh..Million Color]"

"Here's Jumbo!" Jumbo rams Kaibu with his gut then sprays his Pancake Poison on her, blinding her temporarily. She fails to see Sodom charge at her with his katanas and do his Daikyou Burning on her.

"anata ni te no nukumori shinjite naite naite yume tsumei deita umare kawareru made..."

3 weapons hit the data monster on the head. It was Rolento, Mist and Krystal! Samus fires her laser whip at Kaibu who is then blasted towards Darun as he hits her with his Lariat.

Doctrine Dark holds Kaibu with his Dark Wire, then Zelda fires a strange ball of magic at Kaibu sending her flying at Vega who does his Rolling Slash on her.

Kaibu was about to fire strange bullets from her palm but Palutena grabs her hand saying "The Subspace Army chose the wrong goddess to kidnap!" Palutena knocks her away with her staff right at Carlos who cuts her in the shape of a cross before kicking her away towards Oni. He grabs her head then does his Keppujin on her.

As the fight rages on Mario, Link, Pikachu, Pit, Fox, Ike and Sonic were amazed at these new heroes who came to save them, the girls and the worlds. "Woah.  
Such instense strength." Ike admired the Street Fighters.

"konna ooki na sekai de bokura wa deatta aruki tsuzukeru tame ni..."

After a number of blows Kaibu was nearly defeated. She was about to charge the same attack she used on the smashers but Zangief, T. Hawk, Alex and E. Honda grabbed her data arms and legs. "Quick Dudley! Inject her comerade!" Zangief shouted. Dudley pulled put the syringe and got behind Kaibu and then shot something into her neck.

"dakara akai akai hanabira ga [Uh..Century Color]  
aoi aoi hane ni naru [Uh..Million Color]  
na mo naki mirai chizu o sagashite tsuyoku tsuyoku yume tsumei deita umare kawareru made..."

"Some women like her are always trying to ice skate uphill." Birdie said in his British accent. "Tabuu is a vampire who drains the life from people." Abel said. "He has no right to control Kairi." Biff said cracking his knuckles.

"Na Na Na Century Color Na Na Na Million Color"

Kaibu begins to feel intense pain as she can't stop what is about to happen.

"Na Na Na Century Color Na Na Na Million Color"

"Everyone, take cover!" Ryu ordered as Kaibu is about to explode and the team hit the deck. Then a light explosion is seen which ingulfs Kaibu, the Smashers,  
the girls and the Street Fighters.

"TURNS!!!"

End of song.

........

When they all woke up they were in a field and the sun was up and shining. For the 1st time in hours Mist and Amy felt light in their eyes. "Thank heaven. We're alive we're out subspace." Mist said with a sigh of relief. But the primids appeared and surrounded them. "Fuck me in the ass." E. Honda blurted.  
To their surprise though, a pillar of light was standing near them that spread out wiping the purple monsters out. Even though they didn t see it happen, they knew what the light did.

........

It spread over the whole world and beyond, wiping out the Primids and restoring any damage the Subspace Bombs did. All over the world, citizens cheered for joy. The Mushroom Kingdom,  
Hyrule, the monkeys, the robots, Sonic s friends and everyone else celebrated. It was over.

........

The Super Smash Bros., the girls and the Street Fighters celebrated dancing for joy and exchanging hugs. Even the villains such as Ganondorf, M. Bison, Gill,  
The Scorpion and others couldn't resist but smile. "Yeah! Alright!" Dan and Blanka cheered. "That'll teach those primids not to mess with..." Guy cheered but then quieted down as he saw Sora with a lifeless Kairi. "us?"

He was standing over Kairi s lifeless form. It had looked like it had all been too much for her. Sora tried his best not to cry but he couldn t help it. He may have saved the worlds once more and no doubt he would end up back in his own world soon enough but he had still lost Kairi. Everyone stopped celebrating as Dhalsim walked over to Sora.

"Is there anything...you can do for her?" Sora said as he cried.

"Yes. Now this may sting a bit." Dhalsim pulled out a piece of Sora's soul. "A piece your soul may make her's whole again." Dhalsim insert's Sora's soul piece into Kairi's body. Then like a miracle her eyes shot open. "Sora?" Kairi asked having regained her senses. "KAIRI!!!!" Sora hugged her tight and kissed her.

"Before you go back to your worlds there are several faces i would like you to meet. I am Dhalsim a man on mystical power from India." Dhalsim greeted.  
The girls and other Street Fighters all introduced themselves to Kairi. It had all worked out.

Suddenly, Sora and Kairi began to glow. They turned to everyone.

"It looks like we re going home." Kairi said.

"Sorry for being such a jerk." Sora apologised.

"It s OK. You were being used." Luigi said. "I know how it feels."

"I guess this is goodbye." said Kirby.

"I'll never forget your face Sora. I forgive you for turning me into a trophy." Mist said.

"Just remember this. Where ever a bad guy turns up, good guys like my students Ryu and Ken will always be around to save the day." Gouken said.

"Take care now people." Kairi said

Sora nodded and gave all the heroes thumbs up. They all replied with the same thing "Goodbye Sora and Kairi!"

The teens waved goodbye as the light covered them up completely. When it stopped glowing, they were gone.

"How did we all survive the fight? I don't know." Balrog said.

"If i didn't have Interpol make that cure for Kairi, we would all be dead for sure." Dudley said looking at the sky.

"Mankind has been saved here. For once i do not feel like an ordinary old man anymore." Gen said as he looked to the sky.

Mario turned to Ryu "Thank you for all of your help. For saving the worlds, for saving us, for saving the girls, and for saving Kairi." Mario said.

"No problem Mario. It's just like Shingen said in the past. The people are your walls, your castle, your ramparts, your moat, your life." Ryu said.

Rufus takes out a big camera. "Hey everyone get together now! I'm gonna take a big picture!" The Street Fighters, Smashers and girls got together. "Now everybody get ready to do some big poses. I'm gonna set the timer." Rufus sets the timer then joins in then they all do different victory poses as the camera takes the picture.

"Now i would like somebody to keep this as a token of good faith when we leave." Rufus held out the picture eventually Mario accepted it.

Guile types in something and a large portal opens allowing the Street Fighters to go home. As the other Street fighter step through, Ryu, Ken, Biff, Cody, Guile amd Charlie turn for a final farewell. "Guys, it's been fun but i gotta go home." Ryu said.

"But don't you want to stay here and teach us the ways of the warrior?" Krystal asked.

"I'm sorry, but i got a wife and a kid to feed." Ken said apologetically.

Amy put a hand on Guile. "You did good. Thanks for reuniting me with Sonic."

"Peach, Zelda, Samus, Krystal, Palutena, Mist, Amy. Tell your friends and lovers to reflect on what a mistake it is to not take a girl into battle with them.  
You will make great fighters someday." Guile said.

"Alright." Samus said.

"And... you as well.... Guile." Mist said.

"Good. Sempri fi people. Carry on." Charlie stated then He, Guile, Ryu, Ken, Cody and Biff stepped through and the portal closed.

"I'm going to miss you all." Krystal said.

........

when the Street fighters appeared in their world once more they were outside Interpol HQ. The chief of Interpol came out saying "Nice work guys."

Guile saw the Street Fighter, Final Fight and Slam Masters villains including Doctrine Dark walk away. "I have no pity for you Guile. If i ever see you again, i will kill you myself." Doctrine smirked.

"Then we'll be waiting someday." Ryu stated.

"So what will you all do with the reward of 10 million dollars each?" the interpol chief asked.

"Maybe a vacation away from Japan." Sakura replied.

........

Rufus arrives at his house. "Oh Candy i'm home!"

Candy rushes to greet him. "Oh Rufus. Where have you been!"

Rufus simply replies "Saving a world. Now how 'bout we go for a burger huh?!"

Rufus and Candy ride down a street on his motorcycle. They see Ken, Sakura and Ryu discussing when the next tournament is possible. Rufus passes by them stopping briefly for an insult "Ya' losers!" then drives off.

........

At the CWA ring there was a wrestling match about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! In the red corner Biff Slamkovich and Gunloc!" the announcer said as Biff and Gunloc got to the red corner.

"Gunloc, you're making my life a lot better." Biff said.

"You got 'em Biff!" Biff stepped uo to fight

"In the blue corner the challengers, Rainbow Mika and El Fuerte!"

"Yeah! Tonight it's gonna be big El Fuerte!

"Si! It certainly will be amigo!" El Fuerte got in to fight.

"Fight!" The referee Harry Hicks said then the bell rang and the 2 wrestlers charged at each other.

........

At an old Saikyo Dojo Blanka and Dan are training.

After perfectting some of Blanka's moves Dan looks at a picture of his father Go.

"Father, i will be the best one day and no one will stop me. I even have Blanka as a friend."

Blanka takes a bite of a watermelon "Got that right."

........

Dhalsim is training at a gym for the next tournament, when he sees a girl similiar to Mist practicing Pao Chui against a big man.

"Could she be another competitor in the next tournament?" Dhalsim walks out.

........

In Metro City, Cody is watching Kyle in a match against Locksmith.

"Come on Kyle! Give that shit to him!" Cody shouted.

Kyle got back on his beat then punched Locksmith in the face several times.

"Yeah! I'm the best and i will always be!" Kyle raised his hand in victory.

"Cody, Kyle!" Guy came in.

"Hey old buddy! How ya' doin'!" Cody greeted Guy.

"Good. Well Sodom and Rolento are holding up a convenience store! We gotta stop'em."

"Alright! Let's go stop the restoration of the Mad Gear without worries." Kyle, Cody and Guy head out of the arena.

........

At Buckingham Palace a tea party is held to honor Eagle, Cammy and Titanic Tim and their successful mission.

"To a job well done." The Prime Minister said.

"To good friends." Cammy said.

"To a pieceful world." Titanic said.

"And to the girls we saved." Eagle then they they drank and put their glasses together in a cheers.

........

At Guile's home, Guile and Charlie were talking to Guile's family about their latest adventure.

"And then Krystal said she wanted us to stay. To teach them the ways of the warrior. Maybe the art of war."

Guile wife Jane replied "Yeah. And?"

"So in Subspace Ryu and Ken fired their Hadoukens, saved the girls and restored the Nintendo worlds to their former glory." Charlie said.

Guile's daughter Amy jumped out of her seat. "You really saved some worlds daddy?"

Guile said to his daughter. "Yeah my little angel."

"Hey Guile." Charlie said.

"Yeah?" Guile wondered what was up.

"Ever since i came back to life, i always wanted to go to Madison Square Garden with your family." Charlie had tickets to go to Madison Square Garden. "Maybe you can bring Gunloc."

"How about we all do that tomorrow. For now i need some sleep." Guile headed up to bed with his wife.

As the moon came up the Street Fighters and Super Smash Bros. thought about the same thing. Where ever evil turns up, they will be around to save the world. For they were the Street Fighters and Super Smash Bros. and their every action or inaction affects the future.

El fin.

* * *

**So what are you all waiting for. Read and review.**


End file.
